There are extremely strong demands for size reduction and performance improvement in digital still cameras and digital video cameras (simply referred to as digital cameras, hereinafter) having an image sensor for performing photoelectric conversion. In particular, from a convenience point of view, digital cameras are strongly requested that employ a zoom lens system having a high zooming ratio and still covering a wide focal-length range from a wide angle condition to a highly telephoto condition. On the other hand, in recent years, zoom lens systems are also desired that have a wide angle range where the photographing field is large.
As zoom lens systems having a high zooming ratio and zoom lens systems having a wide angle range as described above, various kinds of zoom lenses having a four-unit construction of positive, negative, positive and positive have conventionally been proposed, which each comprises, in order from the object side to the image side, a first lens unit having positive optical power, a second lens unit having negative optical power, a third lens unit having positive optical power, and a fourth lens unit having positive optical power.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-146016 discloses a zoom lens having the above-mentioned four-unit construction of positive, negative, positive and positive, in which at the time of magnification change from a wide-angle limit to a telephoto limit, at least a first lens unit, a second lens unit, and a third lens unit are moved and thereby the intervals between the respective lens units are changed, the second lens unit is composed of at most three lenses, and the relation between the ratio of the values of lateral magnification of the second lens unit at a telephoto limit and a wide-angle limit and the ratio of the values of lateral magnification of the third lens unit at a telephoto limit and a wide-angle limit is set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-122880 discloses a zoom lens having the above-mentioned four-unit construction of positive, negative, positive and positive, and having a zooming ratio of 3 to 12, in which a second lens unit is composed of at most three lenses, a bi-concave negative lens is arranged on the most object side in the second lens unit, and the shape factor of the bi-concave negative lens is set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-122879 discloses a zoom lens having the above-mentioned four-unit construction of positive, negative, positive and positive, in which a first lens unit is composed of a negative lens and a positive lens, and the shape factor of the positive lens is set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-052116 discloses a zoom lens having the above-mentioned four-unit construction of positive, negative, positive and positive, in which a first lens unit is composed of a positive lens and a negative lens, a second lens unit is composed of, in order from the object side, a negative lens and a positive lens, and a refractive index and an Abbe number of the negative lens in the second lens unit are set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-052113 discloses a zoom lens having the above-mentioned four-unit construction of positive, negative, positive and positive, and having a zooming ratio of 3.8 to 10, in which a second lens unit includes a bi-concave negative lens on the most object side, the entire second lens unit is composed of at most two negative lenses and a positive lens, and the shape factor of the bi-concave negative lens is set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-052110 discloses a zoom lens having the above-mentioned four-unit construction of positive, negative, positive and positive, in which a second lens unit is composed of, in order from the object side, a negative lens and a positive lens, and a refractive index and an Abbe number of the positive lens are set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-328178 discloses a zoom lens having the above-mentioned four-unit construction of positive, negative, positive and positive, in which a first lens unit is composed of, in order from the object side, a negative lens and a positive lens, a second lens unit is composed of, in order from the object side, a negative lens and a positive lens, a third lens unit is composed of at most three lenses including a positive lens and a negative lens, and a fourth lens unit is composed of a positive lens.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-256452 discloses a zoom lens having the above-mentioned four-unit construction of positive, negative, positive and positive, in which a third lens unit is composed of, in order from the object side, a first positive lens, a second bi-concave negative lens, and a third negative lens, and at the time of magnification change, the interval between a first lens unit and a second lens unit is greater and the interval between the second lens unit and the third lens unit is smaller at a telephoto limit than at a wide-angle limit.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-240747 discloses a zoom lens having the above-mentioned four-unit construction of positive, negative, positive and positive, in which a first lens unit is composed of, in order from the object side, two lenses, i.e., a negative lens and a positive lens; a second lens unit is composed of, in order from the object side, two lenses, i.e., a negative lens and a positive lens; a third lens unit is composed of, in order from the object side, three lenses, i.e., a positive lens, a positive lens, and a negative lens; a fourth lens unit is composed of a positive lens; at the time of magnification change, the interval between the first lens unit and the second lens unit is greater at a telephoto limit than at a wide-angle limit, and the third lens unit is located closer to the object side so that the interval between the third lens unit and the second lens unit decreases; a brightness diaphragm, which moves in the direction along the optical axis at the time of magnification change, is arranged between the second lens unit and the third lens unit; and the brightness diaphragm is located closer to the object side at a telephoto limit than at a wide-angle limit.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-171371 discloses a zoom lens having the above-mentioned four-unit construction of positive, negative, positive and positive, in which a first lens unit is located closer to the object side at a telephoto limit than at a wide-angle limit; the interval between the first lens unit and a second lens unit is greater, the interval between the second lens unit and a third lens unit is smaller, and the interval between the third lens unit and a fourth lens unit is greater at a telephoto limit than at a wide-angle limit; the first lens unit is composed of a negative lens and a positive lens; the second lens unit is composed of, in order from the object side to the image side, a negative lens and a positive lens; and the ratio between the focal length of the negative lens in the second lens unit or the focal length of the second lens unit, and the focal length of the entire lens system at a wide-angle limit is set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-172321 discloses an imaging device comprising: a zoom lens which includes the above-mentioned four-unit construction of positive, negative, positive and positive, and performs zooming from a wide-angle limit to a telephoto limit with the intervals between a plurality of lens units being varied; an image sensor; and an image recovery unit, in which the relations among the maximum length of the zoom lens along the optical axis from its most-object-side refractive surface to its imaging surface, the focal lengths of the entire system at a wide-angle limit and a telephoto limit, the minimum F-number at a telephoto limit, and the half of the diagonal length of an effective imaging range on the imaging surface, are set forth.